


【授翻/Dickjay】Laid Bare

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason是个正在寻找好运的记者。当他在Dent检察官的刺杀案和夜翼犯罪家族之间建立起了一条联系，一条即使是警察都没能建立起的联系之后，他认为他找到了。他走了唯一可走的门路。他可能是有点傻。





	【授翻/Dickjay】Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100851) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



> 译者语：黑手党au, 大佬翅×记者桶，有一丶丶脱衣舞，一丶丶强迫然后桶就被辣得意识不清了，不过还是注意避雷。特别苏的翅特别萌的桶特别辣的翅桶55555

他尝试了。在惨无人道的Dent检察官刺杀案之后，他非常努力地尝试了去找一个消息来源或者其他渠道，去得到来自口风紧得家喻户晓，心思坏得恶名昭彰的夜翼们的独家内部消息。但是那个“家族”关系十分密切。当然密切了，考虑到他们在有组织犯罪的世界里的地位上升得这样快。

Jason的好运到了。他感觉得到。即使是警察暂时都还没认出夜翼们的签名。而作为一个普通市民，和一个还没有名气的记者，他可以去连卧底警察都去不了的地方。

他只是没想到会是在这里。

Jason把另一个贪得无厌的混账的手从他没穿几块布的屁股上拍开，熟练地平衡好托盘上的饮料，免得它们因为突如其来的动作翻倒，然后向那个恶棍投去愤怒的目光。

“出什么问题了吗，宝贝，我的钱不够满足你？”那穿着昂贵却不合身的西装的笨重大块头吼道，语气不善。

“我是侍应生，”Jason咬牙切齿道，差点忘了他不能翻白眼。他才在这待了一周，就已经因为笑容不够和对“客人们”态度不好被训斥了。“找舞者去。”

丢下这句话，他飞快地溜了，走向舞台旁的包间，那是他该把这四杯不掺水的65年麦卡伦威士忌送到的地方。

脱衣舞俱乐部是夜翼们唯一一个对外开放的活动场所。其他明面上的公司都组织完善、人们彼此认识。新买下的、被重新命名了的“Dick的绅士俱乐部”是唯一一个员工流动率正常、也因此正好在招聘的地方。

即便如此，Jason还是差点没得到这份工作。那男人一直试图把他聘作脱衣舞男，甚至给他下了最后通牒，“我要不给钱让你裸要不啥都不给。”出于那一瞬间的骄傲与愤慨Jason表示拒绝，结果立刻就后悔了；如果这能让他得到一份在他的调查地点的稳定工作，或许还有一点名气，那在一些暴徒面前丢个脸又算得上什么呢？但是那经理先眨了眨眼睛，Jason这才意识到他是有多好运。

直到经理坏笑着把“制服”递给他，用古怪的目光看着他换上那条窄小的伸展性良好的“短裤”，它约等于两条细细的闪亮黑色弹力布条，一条在前面，一条在后面，由少过头的几根蕾丝带子交叉着系起。Jason很确定如果直接从左或右瞥他一眼他的屌和蛋都一览无遗。一对柔软的黑色人造革手铐和项圈（choker），分别都挂着一个小金属环，这就是套装包含的全部了，Jason想——考虑到他和舞者们穿得真的没什么区别了——如果他是“款待人员”好歹能拿到不菲的小费，让整个境况少点痛苦。

虽说那样的话他就得学跳舞了。

等他靠近了为夜翼的内部圈子预留的包间，他做了个深呼吸。目光垂下去，耳朵竖起来。不要引人注目；做好工作，但是要提高注意力（这样他就可以做好他真正的工作了）。

“老大，您该看一眼他的脸的——”

“如果我必须要看到他的脸的话，你对我来说就一无是处了。”

“或许吧。但是您还是会找到乐子的。被吓得眼珠子都要蹦出来——”

“Zsasz?”

“是的，老大？”

“学会什么时候该说话，而什么时候不该。不然你对我来说就真的一无是处了。”

这对话没准有料。但是这个小头目显然比他的白痴手下聪明，Jason不能继续停留了，于是他转身准备离开。

当他的手腕突然被拉住、整个人被向桌子那边拽过去的时候，托盘因这突然的动作摔在了地上。他差点骂出声，那金属环已经不止一次被什么东西给勾住了。但当他踉跄着回到那群人中间，他发现勾着他的可不是什么东西。是那个头目的手指穿过并勾住了金属环。Jason惊讶万分，他一只手被那黑手党高高抓起，另一只手撑在桌面上，他在男人上方俯下了身，快要趴上他的大腿。

Jason错误地抬起目光，看向男人的脸，遇上了那双威胁着要让他瞬间溺亡的充满笑意的深蓝色眼睛。

“美人，不急着走。”男人说，咧开嘴露出一个光彩夺目的洁白的笑，眼角皱出笑纹，嘴巴两侧冒出了两个酒窝。

“我、我在工作……”他倒吸气，他恨自己表现得那么明显，男人的笑容甚至扩大了。

又是一次拖拽，一只引导的手把他放上了男人的大腿，他惊叫一声。他感觉到脸颊上开始泛红发烫，然后快速地蔓延到胸口，随着男人一只手继续紧紧地环住Jason被按在赤裸大腿上的手腕，另一只手则绕过了他的腰，手指玩弄着胯上的蕾丝。

“倒不是在跳舞，我明白了。让这样的身体去送饮料可真浪费，该被定罪才是。”黑手党低哼道，落在腰上的指尖危险地探到了盖住Jason裆部的那块窄小布料底下，在Jason腰上的那一只则向上移去对他乳尖上的穿孔又捏又扭。他就知道他迟早会为制服里没有上衣的部分后悔的。

他吸气，试图挣脱男人的手臂，只换来一只加大力度握得他几乎生疼的手，与此同时离开包间的出口被经理挡上了。

“这里一切都还好吗，Grayson先生？”

Jason僵住。他的血液冷却下来，呼吸窒住了。Grayson? 那个首领Grayson（Don Grayson）？

没有夜翼头目的清晰照片。且不同于大多数犯罪家族，这个组织并不使用他们族长的姓氏。这给了他们又一层区分度，导致几乎没有任何事情能被证明出自男人之手。而他也不是凭喜欢抱抱和潇洒迷人成为布鲁德海文成长得最快的组织的首脑的。他冷酷无情，且聪明绝顶。

而且他还把Jason困在了他的大腿上。

“我以为我告诉过你要聘用市里最火辣的舞者，Waylon.”

经理不安地动了动。“我只能雇到应聘者中最好的和我能从其他地方挖来的人。”

“然而你让这一个藏在了这，显而易见十分窄小的，短裤后面。”

“我不会跳舞。”Jason说，总算找回了他的声音，尽管它虚弱无比。

“不能逼这孩子脱掉衣服啊。”与此同时Waylon大声呼气，听起来非常希望他可以。

“哦我倒不知道这个。”Grayson低哼。随着探索他的手逐渐变得越来越大胆。他轻轻弹了一下一边乳头，一根手指的指尖轻巧地刷过Jason的阴茎。

他再次试图跳开，但和刚才一样面对着死死握住他的手和被挡住的逃生通道。

“他签了雇佣合同的，对吧？”

“是的，先生。”经理回答道，眯起眼睛，没太明白事态的走向。

“然后Roy今晚没来，因为他的孩子的病还没痊愈，对吗？”

Waylon的嘴唇开始弯曲成一个恶意满满的坏笑。“对，Harper没来。”他说，显然比Jason更明白事态的走向。他还以为他签的那玩意儿只是普通的员工手册之类的东西。他真的该开始读读他签的是什么狗屎了。

“你在款待方面似乎有点人手不足。或许需要的是另一个脱衣舞男，而不是多一个侍应生。”

“好像确实是这样的，Grayson先生。”

“你读过合同吗，宝贝？”

包间里的三个小弟在他身后窃笑起来，但是Jason只注意到了他体内爆发在恐惧和性奋之间的奇异战争。

“老大我想他没有。”Zsazs大笑，声音冷酷、残忍且毫无笑意，Jason畏缩了。

Grayson低哼，手指划下Jason的腹肌，若有似无地掠过他的阴茎，然后握住了他的大腿，抠进的力道大得足以留下淤青。

“对这种店来说这是标准操作。如果俱乐部的款待人员不足，你可以被派去顶上夜班。”

Jason重重地吞咽。他绝对没有看到那个部分。“去它的。”他低吼道。他很确定他们不能合法地逼他脱衣服。

“当然没人能真的逼迫你。但是拒绝就是终点。”黑手党说，转手罩住Jason的大腿内侧，而Waylon脸上挂着一个淫荡的胜利笑容，正盯着看。

干，Jason想道。又不是说他需要这份工作，只是卧底罢了，但是……现在就退出游戏的话也太早了。他已经能亲吻到他的故事，他的大好运，如果他现在被炒掉就没希望了。如果Waylon没有屈服，他原本也乐意干的，他试着这么告诉自己。这对他有帮助。没多大帮助就是了。

“这么说吧，公主，”Grayson在他耳边呢喃道，嘴唇刷过耳廓，“你显然是个害羞的人。我还挺喜欢的。所以要不你给我看一场私人的，然后这事就这么算了？”

Waylon的脸垮下来，眼睛中闪烁着恼怒，Jason差点就因为他这个表情不假思索地答应了。但是正是这种行动让他毫无准备地落到了此时此地。

就凭这黑手党已经这么开始摸他了，如果Grayson想要的只是一支舞那他才会觉得惊讶。他想要的是捕食和作恶。

所以说为什么他体内的性奋赢过了恐惧？

如果首领不是他这辈子见过最美丽的男人之一，事情就会简单多了。

“或者，你可以回去更衣室，然后清走你的东西。”Grayson耳语道，嗓音低沉危险。

他知道的下一件事，就是他被搡进了俱乐部后方隐没在黑暗中的其中一间私人房间。这是位于尽头的最大的那一间，一直都被锁着，供老大使用。

房间被蓝色、粉色和紫色的光朦胧地点亮。中间有一个带一根杆子的小平台，还有供大约二十个人就坐的座位，隔着不同的距离从平台往外一圈一圈地延伸开。

Jason再一次，重重地吞咽，看着Grayson, 穿着剪裁完美并毫无益处地紧紧贴合上他所有美妙部位的西装，走向了房间的后方，从吧台上给他自己倒了一杯喝的。显然他没给Jason来一杯。

“是这样，Grayson先生，我——”

“Dick.”

“——真……哈？”Jason差点被这个词惊到呛住。

黑手党向他窃笑。“你以为这个词只是对俱乐部的一个好玩暗示吗？”

“呃……是啊。是吧。”

“我的名字是Dick,” 他柔和地道，暗色（译者语：我觉得这个dark可能是“深色”和“邪恶”两个意思都有……我翻不出来dbq）的视线转回来，由下而上刀子般刮过Jason的身体，“你准备要展示给我看你的了，感觉只有你也知道我的这样才公平。”

滚下Jason脊椎的颤抖让Dick坏笑着逼近，Jason不断后退，直到他几乎被绊倒在了平台上。

“我、我真的不会跳舞。就……即使、即使是普通的舞……”他结结巴巴道，而Dick两只手指滑进了他喉咙上的金属环，说真的，一个Jason完全忘记了的存在，把他拽向距离最近的一张宽大的，没有扶手的，白色的皮椅子。

Dick松开他然后坐下了，手臂搭上低矮的靠背，一个小瓶子——或许是酒——在他的一只手里被不断摆弄，他舒服地歪坐，腿大大地张开。一个邀请。把他长裤里的大帐篷展示了出来。

“没关系，甜心。你不需要用杆子。反正不是那根杆子。”首领的表情危险而又饥渴，他盯着Jason的目光向下移去，笑得仿佛他知道他将要心想事成了。“如果你知道怎么操，你就知道怎么跳大腿舞。”

Jason眯起眼睛。他很确定不止这样。至少，不止是一个动作僵硬绝无性感可言的难堪到爆炸的男人跳的一场好大腿舞。

“把短裤脱掉。”在Jason花了太长时间分析他究竟该怎么开始并思考他或许该放弃然后回家算了的时候，那个黑手党首领吼道。

在他意识到他动作了之前，他的拇指已经勾进了那些蕾丝里。鉴于他的脑子还在想些别的，他潜意识地直接跳到了服从命令上。这可不是什么好兆头。

“看着我的眼睛。”Dick低沉地道，Jason倏地把目光移向那双满是情欲的深蓝池子，而Dick继续命令：“脱到膝盖上……”

Jason一边舔过嘴唇好得到一些水分，一边缓慢地、刻意地开始把那紧身的弹性布料拽下胯部，拽下大腿。即使是在暗淡的灯光下，他也没有漏看Grayson扩张的瞳孔，或者是他的嘴唇的两下抽动，还有遮挡住他的阴茎的布料。

“……然后让它落到地上。”

Jason喉咙干涩，混乱地呼吸，任由那片少得可怜的布料掉落，然后直起身子，一直没有让目光离开另一个男人的脸，虽然另一个男人允许了自己的目光把Jason每一寸暴露在外的肉体拆吃入腹。

他能感觉得到。那双暗色的眼睛落在他的皮肤上的触感。

“很好。过来。”

拉近他们之间两步之遥的距离像是在做慢动作。等他触手可及的时候他有点希望Dick能伸手抓住他，但Dick停在原地。没有动作。只是用赞赏的目光看着他。

当他再次开口，他的声音低沉沙哑，像潮流轻柔地撞上沙滩的隆隆浪声。“现在你要碰我。用你的手，你的胯，你的屁股……你要贴着我动作，就像你想要我操你。你要为了我的阴茎用那具身体来求我。让我相信你到死之前想要的唯一一件东西就是我，在你的里面埋得那么深，当我填满你的时候你甚至能尝到它的味道。”

Jason脚下生根了一般。他体内那股可怕的性奋感沸腾起来，好热，他都不知道他用破碎而安静的嗓子提问的时候他想要听到什么样的答案，“那你会吗？”

他得到的那个露齿的笑比话语更先给了他答案。“哦，我想会的。如果只是看着，就太浪费了。”

释然的感觉席卷他的全身，而在他内心深处，他的一部分近乎无声地对自己表示失望。

“怎样？开始吧。”Dick说，用被闪亮的皮革包覆住的脚趾戳了戳Jason的小腿。

他尝试了。他非常努力地尝试了。但是那双眼睛完全没有离开他，不间断地扫视他的每一寸。他清楚地意识到他的肌肉的每一下移动。那道目光把他的注意力引向了任何一下微动作，任何一次细小的抽动。

他的动作比他想象中要流畅，他的手拂下Dick的胸膛，他闭上眼睛，让指下丝绸的质感带他沉入一次柔软的、平稳的摇动。但是最终他感觉到了藏在昂贵布料之下的肌肉，危险地盘曲着，被故意隐藏得极好的力量，而他失去了他的柔软……觉得他的每一动作都变得僵硬虚伪。

当他再次爬上男人的大腿、手指穿过Dick的头发，他们之间除了一层轻薄布料外毫无阻隔，Jason的脉搏因他身下那硬得石头般的一根跳得飞快。他向下摇动胯部，而这黑手党终于碰他了，他用力地握住他的胯，把他猛地拽下。

Jason喘息着把手指卷进西装外套的翻领中，他的前液漏在了灰蓝色的排扣衬衫上。

突然，他被翻转过去，几乎没能在Dick张开的大腿之间那一点点椅子上稳住自己。

呼吸一滞，然后他开始颤抖，因为他感觉到手指揉捏他的屁股，把它扒开好露出他还没被看过的那一小部分，然后轻巧地舞过他的小洞，那处正在审视之下颤抖不已。

瓶盖啪一声打开的轻响打破了沉默，俱乐部的音乐早就变成了背景中的杂音。

“你比我想象中要棒。”首领抵着Jason的肩膀喃喃，一边用两根黏糊糊的手指在他体内抽插，把它们大大张开，又抵着他不断夹紧的甬道肉壁曲起。然后，Dick用他干净的手轻推Jason, 让他朝前俯下身。

当Jason意识到这个位置的目的是让Dick得以看着他的手指，即将到他的阴茎，被Jason的身体吞没的时候，又一阵热浪席卷过Jason的皮肤。

“等Roy回来我会让他教教你用绳子。”

这句话花了一会才成功穿过裹住Jason脑子的屈辱的快感迷雾。等到Dick随后选择用一下毫无阻碍的推进把阴茎埋入他的身体，它又花了更久。

Jason被自己的口水呛到了，叫声破碎而饥渴。

最后，他终于反应了过来。“什、什么？不。我不、不是……脱衣、脱衣舞男。”

每一个词都因为一次抽插断成两截，每一下基本上都撞上他身体深处那个敏感的腺体。

“是的你是。主要是为了我，我的私人观赏品。但是我想我也会享受看着满满一房间的人围着你流口水的。每隔那么一段时间。”

话语已经不起作用了。他已经用光所有力量来勉强说出那五个词。但是思绪很快都被身后不停歇的撞击挤出了他的脑子。

“这就对了，宝贝……就是这样。在我的大鸡巴上好好地操自己。”

Jason这才意识到Dick停下了动作；是他在把自己往回推，吞下那巨大的玩意然后又退出来，只为了再次撞回去。

他在不顾一切地寻求着他的结束，不顾一切地在把他捅开的罪犯身上磨蹭自己。不顾一切地想要释放。

最终，Grayson咒骂一声，Jason可以感觉到黑手党用他的精液填满了他，一阵温暖扩散开来。  
Jason几乎哭出来。他正用两只手把自己撑在椅子上。他还没被允许触碰自己。

当Dick把手探到前方，他其实没必要这么干，漂亮地、熟练地拽了几下他疼痛的、发红的阴茎时，他惊讶又感激，然后射出来的东西覆满了他的肚子。

感觉比几分钟长多了的几分钟后，Dick移动了他，空出那张宽敞的、无扶手的椅子然后把Jason脸朝下地打横放回去，而Jason并没有反抗。

他的臀瓣又被掰开了，凉爽的空气拂过他饱受摧残的小洞，他呜咽着表示拒绝。

“我知道你在被玩坏了的时候看起来会更棒。今晚休息，但是明天早一个小时到这跟Roy上课。”

说着，Dick Grayson, 夜翼犯罪家族的首领，一个邪恶的、无情的犯罪大师，在Jason的屁股上扇了一巴掌，留他一个人思考他他妈的究竟让自己卷进什么事情里了。


End file.
